As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. One (1) such basic tool is the clamp. A clamp can be used on a temporary basis to hold pieces or parts together while gluing, fastening, or assembling them together. However, as useful as a clamp is, it is not without its disadvantages. Perhaps the biggest of these is the inability to softly, yet firmly hold an object in much the same manner as a human hand. Clamps also do not adept well to pieces or parts that are not completely flat or straight. Additionally, the constant pressure nature of most clamps ensures that a steady universal pressure is applied to the work piece whether it is required or not. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which clamps can firmly yet softly hold pieces and parts without overdue pressure or non-adhering contact surfaces. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
The present invention is a padded spring clamping device for making hand-crafted jewelry and similar activities comprising removable padded jaws and adjustable clamping force. The padding is of a closed-cell and chemical-resistant foam applied thereto the removable jaws in order to provide a soft covering that will protect fine jewelry, wood, or other items held within the jaws. The padding further provides increased frictional gripping ensuring that an item of varying size and shape is held with little or no movement. The invention possesses indicia for visually assessing the amount of applied force and a locking lever to maintain a desired level of force.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide improved clamps. U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,174 issued to Buchheit et al. discloses an adjustable spring force clamping apparatus and method of use for elongated clamping members that appear to affix to a work surface. Unlike the present invention, the disclosed device does not appear to disclose a hand-held soft grip adjustable spring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,936 issued to Chang discloses a spring clamp with a locking type mechanism so that the clamp is not inadvertently dislodged from a work piece. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to disclose an adjustable, soft grip spring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,789 issued to Ping discloses a clamp with a locking mechanism. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to disclose an adjustable, soft grip spring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,567 issued to Hindsley discloses a portable hand-operated machine quilting clamp. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to disclose an adjustable, hand-held spring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,815 issued to Huang discloses a workpiece clamping device with a ratchet type mechanism. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to possess an adjustment mechanism or removably attachable jaw pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,665 issued to Hindsley discloses a quilt clamp. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to disclose an adjustable, hand-held spring clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,931 issued to Visser and Bennett discloses a resilient clamp that appears to be two (2) force applying members that are opened by means of an interconnecting band. Unlike the present invention, this device does not appear to possess inter alia, a means of adjusting the force applied, removably attachable jaw pads or a locking lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,678 issued to Hargrave and Farmer discloses an adjustable hand clamp. Unlike the present invention, this device appears to utilize a different adjustment mechanism, does not possess indicia to visually indicate to the user the force applied and does not possess, inter alia, removably attachable jaw pads.
Numerous design patents exist for spring clamps such as U.S. Pat. No. D 442,047 issued to Hicks disclosing a needle-nose spring clamp, U.S. Pat. No. D 457,409 issued to Noniewicz disclosing a spring vice clamp with a soft grip, U.S. Pat. No. D 481,921 issued to Ben-Gigi disclosing a spring clamp, U.S. Pat. No. D 487,688 issued to Brass and Lewis disclosing a spring clamp and U.S. Pat. No. D 519,812 issued to Weinburg and Ruf disclosing a clamp-type hand tool. None of these cited patents appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor do the cited patents appear to disclose an adjustable force, soft grip spring clamp that possesses removably attachable jaw pads.
None of the prior art particularly describes an adjustable force, soft grip spring clamp with removably attachable jaw pads and a locking lever for use in craft making or general shop use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which items may be maintained and secured within the jaws of a spring clamp that is force adjustable and possesses removably attachable pads to conform to the item(s) being held by the clamp and that operates without the disadvantages as described above.